


This is a Despair-Filled World

by DreamsOfPie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfPie/pseuds/DreamsOfPie





	This is a Despair-Filled World

Now if you're thinking that I'm poor girl living on the streets who is in desperate need. How brilliant!....lly wrong! Look, I live in the biggest mansion in the city! I have the best maids, breakfasts and clothes. Now now, calm down. This life will never suit me. I'm just hiding until the others find me. Who are the others?

Why the homunculi of course.

Ever since I was a ttiiinnnyy little baby, I've known I'm a homunculus since the beginning. Oh! Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Despair. The eighth sin. Newly created but I'm not the youngest or newest. Hatred is. Buut this is my story not hers! Hatred's story is next!


End file.
